


" You’re not sleeping on my couch. You’re going to fuck me."

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and each [action] is recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/l696gi/f4m_script_offer_youre_not_sleeping_on_my_couch/Have a great day <33
Kudos: 23





	" You’re not sleeping on my couch. You’re going to fuck me."

**[F4M] [Script Offer] You’re not sleeping on my couch. You’re going to fuck me. [Friends to lovers] [Wholesome] [Kissing] [Wet Pussy] [Blowjob] [Deepthroating] [Rough Sex] [Grabbing her hips] [Riding you] [Creampie] [Mutual Orgasm]**

**Performer’s Summary:** _A close friend just walked you home from a party. To thank him, you invite him in to spend the night. Secretly, however, you’ve been interested in him for quite some time, and tonight is the night you decide to make a move. The instant you see him about to crash on your couch, you tell him that your bed is much more comfortable, and some fun ensues._

**Key:**  
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions**  
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

******* ALL SFX ARE COMPLETELY OPTIONAL *******

**Sfx used:** _Door opening/closing, unzipping, sheets rustling_

**Feel free to add/remove lines as you wish!**  
**Everyone in this script is 18 years or older**  
**\---------------------------------------**  
**SCRIPT STARTS HERE:**

Thanks for walking me home. That party was getting overwhelming.

Do you wanna come in? It’s the least I could do. It’s cold out here, and the trip back to your place isn’t exactly short. It’s really no burden if you wanna crash for the night.

Great. Let’s go.

[Sfx: Door opens and closes]

So yeah, this is my place. Nice and cozy. Oh, you can leave your jacket right there.

Do you want some coffee or something?

(Jokingly) Okay, cool. Perfect. I didn’t wanna have to make a cup of coffee anyway. The sooner I get to my bed, the better.

[A pause as you notice him getting on your couch]

Umm . . . what are you doing?

Yeah, I see that you’re getting on my couch. I’m asking why.

[Giggle] No, you’re not sleeping on my couch. You’re coming to bed with me, and you’re going to fuck me.

What, do you not want to or something?

Okay, well if you wanted to sleep with me when you brought me home, then why are you settling on the couch?

(Playful) You’re such an idiot. You do know I’m into you too, right?

Okay, so now that we’ve established that we’re both attracted to each other, let me ask you one more question:

Are you horny?

Wow, we have so much in common. Take my hand. Follow me.

[Sfx: Door opens and closes]

Welcome to my bedroom. Now, where were we?

Oh yeah, I was just about to . . .

[You kiss him]

Fuck, you taste even better than I imagined.

[You start kissing harder, more passionately]

(Between kisses) Take me. Grab me however you want. You can be rough. I can take it.

[Kissing intensifies]

You’re *really* squeezing my ass, aren’t you? [giggle]

[You kiss more as you say…]

(Coy) Get on the bed. C’mon. We’re not gonna do this standing.

[A squeal as you hop on the bed]

You look even cuter on your back. Now stay there. Just like that. Let me take care of you.

[You start kissing him again]

You know where I’m going, baby.

All the way down to my favorite part of you.

(Coy, joking) I mean, I enjoy your personality too, but right now I’d rather get to know something else.

Let’s take off these pants. You won’t be needing them.

[Sfx: Unzipping]

Holy shit, your cock. It’s gorgeous. And so hard already [giggle].

It feels so warm in my hand.

I wonder if it tastes good too.

[You start sucking his cock]

Oh, would you look at that. It does. [Giggle]

[The blowjob sounds get wetter and sloppier]

Do you like it when I look up at you too? The way my little doe eyes get brighter when your cock is in my mouth?

You can put your hands in my hair, if you want. I like feeling your hands on me.

[You start moaning as you continue sucking]

Your moans. They’re turning me on so much. I’m just dripping down here.

I love it when you let me know I’m doing a good job.

[You continue sucking, a bit more intensely now]

Slow down? Why would I slow down? We’re just getting started.

I haven’t even put it all the way down my throat yet.

Here, let me show you.

[You begin deepthroating]

Ooh, was that a shiver? [Giggle]

[You continue deepthroating, gagging a bit as well]  
Fuck, it’s like your cock was made for my mouth.

[You start going faster, bobbing your head up and down]

See? Why would you ever want to sleep on my couch, when it’s this much fun on my bed.

[You continue bobbing your head, getting his cock even wetter]

Actually, let me show you just how fun my bed can be.

[You slow down a bit]

Here, get in the middle. I don’t want us to fall off. I don’t ride gently.

[Sfx: Sheets rustling]

Fuck, I’m dripping. You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this.

Let me just slide---[Moan as you put him inside]

Holy shit, you feel even bigger inside me.

[You start riding him, slowly at first]

No, don’t move. Just stay like that. The angle is perfect. And besides, you’re the one who walked me home. The least I could do is make you feel good.

[You pick up the pace]

Okay, I think I can go a little faster. Fuck.

[You’re going even faster now]

Like that, exactly like that. Holy shit.

You can’t do *that* on a couch, can you?

That’s what I thought.

[You’re still picking up the pace]

Holy shit, I’m dripping all over your cock. I can feel myself clenching around you. I’m losing control. How are you doing this to me?

Yes! Grab my hips. Get in deeper. As deep as you can.

[You continue riding]

Shit, you’re so deep I can practically taste you again.

[You’re getting wetter as you ride]

(Playful) If you make me drip all over my sheets, I’m making you wash them in the morning.

[More moaning and wet sounds are heard]

Don’t stop. Don’t stop. Don’t you dare stop.

[Start building to an orgasm]

I---I think I’m going to cum soon. I can feel it.

You too? Okay, perfect. Cum with me, okay?

[You’re getting even closer again]

Yes, of course you’re cumming inside me. You didn’t put on a condom, didn’t you?

Exactly. Now shut up, and cum inside me.

[You’re even closer]

Fuck, I’m almost there.

[You’re closer than you’ve ever been]

I’m cumming! I’m cumming! I’m cumming!

[You orgasm. Say what comes naturally]

(Catching your breath) Holy shit, I can’t believe we just did that. Fucking finally.

Yes, finally. I’ve wanted you since we’ve met, silly.

Oh, and would you look at that. You *did* make me drip all over my sheets. Looks like you’ve got some laundry to do in the morning [giggle].

Okay, okay. I’ll tell you what. You don’t have to do my laundry in the morning if you can make me cum again.

Deal?

Alright. Lemme know when you recover, because this time, we’re doing doggy.


End file.
